Game Of Honor
by Principality Of Flanders
Summary: Two lords venturing throughout Westeros on a quest that will eventually cement their names in history.
1. Days of Reyne

**-Prologue-**

 **Days of Reyne**

We begin with two enigmatic lords, Lord Aaron Flanders and Lord Brent Salsbury who are in a meeting at the house of their mutual ally Lady Lyanna Mormont.

"Mi'lady, I was sent here by Lord Rodrick of Ironrath to be your protector," Said the fallen Lord Salsbury, he was a young lord in his early twenties he and was a tall man standing around 6'7 with hair as black as smoke and a trimmed beard and short hair.

"I am here answering your call my Lady," Said Aaron Flanders Lord of the Dreadfont he was a man of about twenty-three with dark brown semi-long hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, a scar over his left eye, and about an inch taller than Lord Salsbury

"Alright, Lord Salsbury, go with Lord Flanders, if you are to be one of my protectors then you must be sufficiently trained," Decreed the Lady

"But, why with a knight not of your house?" Questioned Lord Salsbury

"Lord Flanders is a loyal ally of House Mormont, and he is also the Lord Commander of my Queen's Guard," She explained

"If you will follow me Lord Salsbury, we can begin your training." Lord Flanders said gesturing towards the door

The two lords venture to Lord Flanders' castle the Dreadfont in order to begin Lord Salsbury's training and initiation into Lady Mormont's Queen's Guard. The castle was made of black stone carved into the peak of a mountain with an eternal storm raging above, its dizzying heights reminded one of Harrenhal. The two lords entered the castle and headed for the training room. The training was brutal Lord Salsbury was definitely a trained fighter, but he was beaten more often than not by Lord Flanders, the battles left him with bruises and even at times broken bones.

"You are quite the skilled fighter, who trained you?" Inquired the castle's lord

"I was trained by Ser Reginald of Castamere," He answered downcast

"I see, so you were a member of that fallen house," Lord Flanders said with reverence

"I was but a banner man to the house, I am the Lord of House Salsbury," The lord replied

"Even so, do not let the horrors of your past keep you down, get back up and harness your rage, use it to smite your enemies." Said Flanders sparking a fire in Salsbury's heart

"Well, that will be all for today, Ser Maximus here will lead you to your quarters," Said Lord Flanders gesturing to a man waiting by the door

"Right this way Mi'lord," The sworn sword said walking away

As Lord Salsbury walks to the barracks he notices the walls getting narrower leading to a small room that could maybe house one hundred fifty men. Later at his bunk he reminisces back to his time at Ironrath, when he was trained by Ser Reginald of Castamere. But today reminded him of the lesson of parrying attacks and how this is the first time he has been beaten in years. He also thinks about his childhood friend Mira Forrester that was sent to King's Landing to become a handmaiden for Margaery Tyrell.

Just before nightfall he is thinking about Ethan, Mira's younger brother, killed by Ramsay Bolton while Lord Salsbury was defending the gate, and now he understands the reason why Lord Rodrick sent him here, to form alliances, but now Lord Salsbury must get some rest because tomorrow Lord Flanders plans to test him. After three hours of shut eye Lord Salsbury is woken up to the sound of bashing metal and walks out of the barracks to find Lord Flanders and his men in a circle formation with Ser Maximus wielding a steel arming sword in the middle.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" inquired Lord Salsbury.

"A duel between you and my sworn sword Ser Maximus," said Lord Flanders

"What weapon should I use?" asks Lord Salsbury.

As Lord Salsbury asks as one of Lord Flanders men throws a shield to the ground for him.

"No blade?" asked Lord Salsbury quizzically

While looking at the shield it seems to be ironwood from House Forrester. As soon as Lord Salsbury looks up Ser Maximus is already slashing for his face.

"This is not fair!" yelled Lord Salsbury.

"War is not fair," Lord Flanders said sternly

As soon as Lord Flanders finishes his sentence Ser Maximus strikes Lord Salsbury's shield chipping away the top right corner. Then Ser Maximus plunges his sword into the shield cracking it in half. Lord Salsbury rebuffs him and then kicks the back of Ser Maximus' knee bringing him down, then smacks the back Ser Maximus' head with the other half of the shield leaving him unconscious. Lord Flanders orders the rest of his men to help Ser Maximus to the maester.

"Well done Lord Salsbury, now that will be all for the next few days as I have some business on Bear Island," Said the elusive lord, "Take the time to explore the castle, as dreary as it may seem it does have some fantastic sights." With that the lord left the other to his own devices.


	2. The Bears and the Lions

**_The Bears and the Lions_**

Lord Flanders is sailing across the bay to Bear Island in order to talk with Lady Mormont who had requested to meet with him today. Arriving on Bear Island Lord Flanders is greeted by the maester of House Mormont.

"Mi'lord I must speak with you for a moment," Asked the old man

"Yes, what is it maester?" Inquired the Lord

"Mi'lady is going to ask a request of you today and it is of grave importance, so you must be ready for anything," said the maester seriously

"What is this request?" Lord Flanders asked with solemn determination

"That is for the lady to tell you," The maester said gesturing to the open doors of Bear Keep

Lord Flanders begins his walk to the great hall of the Bear Keep deciding to admire the architecture, as he walks he notices little things he hadn't before such as the subtle grooves of the wood into dove-wings, which while not immediately noticeable, accentuates and really ties together the whole of the building. Though he is soon torn from his thoughts when he see the towering and ornately carved doors leading to the great hall, picturing Rodrik Stark wrestling an Ironborn for ownership of the isle, he steels his resolve and pushes open the doors to the great hall.

"Ah, finally you have arrived Lord Flanders," Lady Mormont says solemnly

"Ah, yes my apologies my lady I was testing Lord Salsbury when your message arrived," The Lord explained, "It said you had a request?"

"Yes I do, but before that how is the Lord doing in his training?" Questioned the Lady of the isle

"He has become quite proficient at parrying, he has also bested Ser Maximus in combat, but I still need to continue his actual combat training," The lord explained to the lady

"Well, his training is about to become much more intense," Lady Mormont said solemnly

"And why is that my lady?" Lord Flanders inquired

"We have been getting reports of raiding parties attacking Greenwult on the coast of the mainland, they have beseeched us for aid, so I am sending you, Lord Salsbury, and Ser Maximus to investigate," She explained dispirited

"Oh, well you needn't worry then, while Lord Salsbury is no match for me he is more than enough for common bandits," The lord said providing the lady some solace, "Salsbury and I shall sail at first light tomorrow for the mainland my lady." And with that the lord bowed and exited the Bear Keep.

-Dreadfont-

Lord Salsbury once again was woken up by the sound of metal shields smashing together

"I certainly hope this isn't going to become a thing that happens every day," The lord asked groggily

"I tried waking you more passively, but you just wouldn't wake, but anyway we are going to be sailing to the mainland at first light so be ready," The lord of the castle ordered

"What for?" The still half-asleep lord inquired

"I shall tell you at first light tomorrow Salsbury, for now just get some sleep," And with that he exited the barracks and returned to his quarters

Lord Salsbury woke an hour before first light and prepared his equipment mentally checking off everything he needed

'Longsword, check'

'Armor, check'

'Knapsack, check'

'Supplies inside, check'

Finally sure he was prepared Lord Salsbury left the barracks seeing that the sun had begun to rise and it was officially first light, and he was due an explanation from Lord Flanders. As he thought that he looked over and saw the very person in question standing by the gate, he had never seen Lord Flanders combat ready before. He was an imposing figure, clad head to toe with Flandrian Steel platemail and with a rather large sword gripped in his left hand, it bore a lion on the pommel, the symbol of his house, and an ornate guard though he was to far to see what it depicted, and finally the blade was also ornately forge and appeared to have serrated edges and and extremely sharp tip for easily flaying flesh and piercing mail.

"Well are you just going the stand there or are you going to come on!" The lord suddenly yelled ripping him from his thoughts

"Oh, ah yes I'll be right there!" The other lord called back, "Now why are we suddenly going to the mainland," he questioned after running over to Lord Flanders

"Lady Mormont has asked that we go to the mainland and investigate an increase in bandit activity and put an end to the frequent raiding parties attacking Greenwult," Lord Flanders explained disgusted, "The people of Greenwult are but simple farmers and have no way to defend themselves, I'm going to enjoy crushing these bandits."

After a few hours of sailing, their ship finally reached the pier of Greenwult, large parts of the town were on fire and the sounds of combat could be heard from the center of town.

"Maximus take your footmen and search the town for survivors, Salsbury you're with me were heading to the town center!" With that they all split up and began to scour the town

When Lord Flanders and Salsbury reached the town square they saw a large man clad fully in platemail, like Lord Flanders, but to a much larger degree, clearly a lawbringer, the man was being circled by four bandits, suddenly the man charged and impaled one throwing him into a house-fire then he whipped around with surprising speed and decapitated the one sneaking up on him, the third was blinded by a Fiat Lux and then beaten to the ground, and the final suffered the worst fate of all, the large man threw down his weapon then broke the raider's left knee and proceeded to drag him up the steps of the town hall and hung him from a flagpole leaving him to writhe in agony until he eventually suffocated. After the man had retrieved his weapon Lord Salsbury got a better look at him and noticed his helmet seeing a radiant sun on it he immediately recognized the man.

"Flanders, be wary that man bears a sun on his helmet, another man also bore that mark, The Cyclops, a Frey!" Lord Salsbury said in a hushed shout

"If this man were really an enemy why would he be helping a town loyal to House Mormont, bannermen to the Starks, also I've heard that during the Red Wedding, The Cyclops as you call him deserted killing quite a few Freys in his way out as well," explained the lord

As they were talking the large man had walked away out of sight, but they were suddenly called to attention by a blood curdling scream coming from behind the fountain in the square. Reaching the other side of the fountain they saw the berzerker that had only been beaten down earlier impaled on the lawbringer's poleaxe teetering off the ground until the lawbringer kicked the base of the poleaxe causing the man to fall and smash his face into the ground. One could clearly see that the man was in agony, his face and body were broken even his he survived this event he would never fully recover from the ordeal. The lawbringer then grabbed the berzerker by his neck and placed his head over the side of a crate raising his axe then suddenly flipping the weapon over to its dull side and bringing it down on the man's skull cracking it and killing him instantly.

"He really is a frightening man," Salsbury said readying himself

"Yes, he is which is why we shouldn't antagonize him," Flanders said pushing Lord Salsbury's sword down, "Ser! Can you tell us what is going on here?" He called out

"The freefolk have somehow gotten past the wall and are raiding villages along the coast," The man dubbed the Cyclops answered

"Freefolk! How did wildlings get this far south!" Salsbury yelled in shock

"We can investigate that later, right now we need to secure the town," Lord Flanders ordered

"If you want to help these people then you'd better prepare yourselves, the wildlings are preparing their final assault, it will begin at nightfall," The Cyclops said walking towards the town hall, "We'll make our final stand on the steps of the townhall."

"Why?" Salsbury inquired

"Because that's where all the townsfolk are hiding," he answered

In the hours leading up to nightfall the men were all preparing defenses, putting up barricades around the town hall and creating a bottleneck to force the wildlings into direct combat with them, about an hour after night had fallen they heard a horn being blown signalling the raid was beginning. The wildlings descended from the hills like an avalanche rushing into the bottleneck where they met the lord's waiting force it was their twenty-five versus the wildlings about one-hundred. The fighting was bloody and brutal, there were no injured only dead, Lord Flanders' sword Ser Maximus and his footmen were defending the gate to the town hall, The Cyclops' sword Ser Sandrin and his footmen were in the fray with him and the two lords. The Cyclops was in battle with three of them, but he was encircled by about fifteen corpses, he was mostly toying with them, meanwhile Lord Salsbury was in combat with a raider who he was managing to keep at bay often waiting for him to attack then parrying and counterattacking.

Lord Flanders however was in combat with the warlord of this group of wildlings, the warlord was violently lashing out at Lord Flanders, but every single attack was blocked or parried and then immediately punished, however, the fight was over when Lord Flanders cut the man on his upper right thigh then the left side of his ribcage following it up with a shoulder bash and ending it with an overhead swing cleaving the man's skull in two. After the man was killed Lord Flanders thought he saw another man in the fray, but he pushed it out of his mind and began clearing out the remaining wildlings, when the battle was over Lord Flanders' suspicion was confirmed when he looked over and saw a strange man standing by himself. The man appeared to be wearing armor made of wood and held a very brittle looking one sided blade, Lord Salsbury and the Cyclops soon took notice of the man as well readying themselves for a fight as they began to encircle him Lord Salsbury got a little too close and the man swung at him, but in the end this only ended badly for the man as his sword simply bounced off of Lord Salsbury, the Cyclops then bashed the man over the head knocking him unconscious.

"What should we do with him?" Salsbury asked nudging the man with his foot

"Chain him up we'll bring him before Lady Mormont for judgement," He said looking down at the man, "As, for you Cyclops will you journey back with us, I'm sure the lady will be glad to meet with the man who defended Greenwult."

"I will go with you, but I cannot stay long," He said grabbing the strange man and putting him over his shoulder, "I am a wanderer and need to look for some work"

"The lady may be able to help with that," Flanders said heading for his ship

-On the ship back to Bear Island-

When the lords boarded the ship to Bear Island they sat a row ahead of the strange man and the Cyclops.

"What crest is that on your back," asked the strange man while kicking at Lord Salsbury, "It's the crest of House Salsbury, bannerman of House Reyne," Said with agitation in his voice.

"Ohh so you are part of a dead house that is bannermen to a dead house that's great!" Said the strange man while laughing.

"House Reyne might be dead, but House Salsbury is still alive you are talking to the Lord of House Salsbury right now!" Said Lord Salsbury with rage in his voice.

"And who are you, the proud lord said that I must bow so low?...Only a cat of different coat, that's all the truth I know...In a coat of gold or coat of red a lion still has claws...And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours...And so he spoke and so he spoke that lord of Casta..." Sang the strange man

But not for long because Lord Salsbury made the rash decision of driving his sword's hilt into the strange man's jaw breaking it. Then the lord drove the end of his sword into the man's knee asking him to continue singing. Then the lord proceeded to stomp the man's ankle.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to do that," Flanders said knowingly, "But, you should probably leave some of him for the lady" Said Lord Flanders laughing.

"Well fuck, I'm lucky you only had a shield" Said Ser Maximus while laughing.

Then Lord Salsbury wipes his blade off on the strange man and proceeds to sit on the far end of the ship away from the strange man for the rest of the trip to Bear Island.


	3. The Bear's Judgement

**The Bear's Judgement**

As they reached the docks of Bear Island they had Ser Maximus and his entourage take the cripple up to a cell at the Bear Keep while the rest of them stopped at the local tavern and have a drink.

"Salsbury, you are about to have some of the best ale Westeros has to offer!" Said Lord Flanders ecstatically

"Well what shall we drink to?" Said Lord Salsbury with glee.

"We shall drink to our successful defense of Greenwult, and for putting that craven in his place," Flanders said smiling

After a few hours of drinking the men booked all the rooms in the tavern deciding to sleep off their drunkenness. Waking up at first light Lord Salsbury stumbled downstairs to see Lord Flanders nursing a drink at the bar.

"Ah, Salsbury you're awake, we'd best get a move on then to the Bear Keep," The lord said then downing the rest of his drink

As the men pushed open the doors the ancestral keep they stopped for a brief moment at the doors to the great hall lamenting the events of Red Wedding, but they forced the thoughts from their mind and entered the hall to see the strange man from earlier in agony on his knees and the Cyclops standing menacingly next to him holding him down.

"I command you Cyclops take this man out of my keep and take him to the wall," Said Lady Mormont with authority.

"That shall be all you are dismissed," The maester said adjourning the meeting

The Cyclops carries the cripple back to a ship, provided by Lady Mormont, with his sworn sword, Lord Flanders and Lord Salsbury, however, take their own ship back to the Dreadfont it is a peaceful ride and day the only one they will have for quite a while.

"Lord Salsbury a raven came in today from King's Landing with the Forrester seal on it, it's for you," Said the castle's maester, Daman Graves

Lord Salsbury hastily opens the letter, it reads:

 _Hello Brent,_

 _It's Mira I need your help with something. I have been forced into a marriage with a lord named Morgryn, I need you to come and rescue me lest he take Ironrath for himself. We leave King's Landing for Ironrath in two months, I hope you recieve this and come to my aid before that happens._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mira Forrester_

"Lord Flanders I must go to King's Landing at once… It's Mira Forrester she needs my help," Said Lord Salsbury with anxiety in his voice.

"So we set sail for King's Landing ready yourself we leave within the hour… Also, maester Daman make sure we have horses ready for us at King's Landing," Said Lord Flanders

"Yes my Lord," Said maester Daman bowing then leaving

"You plan to sail to King's Landing?" Lord Salsbury questioned

"Do you plan to walk?" Lord Flanders asked with a smile

"Alright then we should try to look the part while we are in King's Landing so we should wear formal attire but we should still bring our swords just in case," Said Lord Salsbury cunningly

"Well if you want to do it that way then you should head to the tailor's shop," Said Lord Flanders

"So we assume some false persona if anyone asks what we are doing, I say that we should be Ironwood traders," Said Lord Salsbury

" If you want to be a trader you should have a bodyguard, I'll play that for you," Said Lord Flanders

"Alright, so we have a plan I will meet you on the ship once I'm ready," Said Lord Salsbury

While Lord Salsbury and Lord Flanders are preparing for their departure their acquaintances the Cyclops and the strange man are making their voyage to the wall.

"So you are a member of house frey," Asked the strange man

"Was," The Cyclops corrected

"Talkative one aren't you." Said the strange man

"Are you going to talk the whole way?" Asked the Cyclops

"Well if we are going to be at this 'wall' together we should get to know each other… Like, my name is Patrick but my friends call me Pat… What is your name?" Asked the strange man

"I wonder if I rip your jaw off you'll stop talking," Said the Cyclops

"Well you don't have to tell me twice," Said Pat

"Good," Said the Cyclops turning back forward

When Lord Salsbury and Lord Flanders are on the ship heading for Duskendale Lord Flanders strikes up a conversation.

"So… Who is this Mira Forrester we are going to be aiding?" Lord Flanders questioned

"She is the third born child of Lord Forrester and is a childhood friend..We grew up together in Ironrath...We were close friends," Said Lord Salsbury

"So, is she someone you feel like courting?" Flanders inquired smiling

"We have thought about it, but Lady Forrester was not fond of the marriage...She said that there would have been nothing to gain in combining houses," Lord Salsbury said dejectedly

"She sounds like a cunt," Flanders said surprised

"She treated me nice when I was a child, but when we grew up and my father fell in battle she started to look down on me and then she sent Mira to Highgarden," Said Lord Salsbury still dejected

"Do you know where she is being kept?" Lord Flanders asked

"No I don't… But we can ask around Broken Anvil or Littlefinger's Brothel," Said Lord Salsbury

"So we're going bar hopping?" Said Ser Maximus

"Docks ahead my lord," Said the ship captain

When the ship is docked the three leave the ship and make their way to the stables there they find the horses that the maester promised and head to King's Landing. On their way to King's Landing they all decide to talk about their first times getting drunk.

"So when was the first time you guys got piss drunk?" Said Lord Salsbury

"Well, mine was with Maximus we got hammered at some bar in the riverlands and it ended in a drunken brawl that got us banned from that town for life," Lord Flanders said smiling in reverence

"My first time was with Rodrick and Asher Forrester at a tavern outside of Ironrath….we got so drunk Asher and I had to carry Rodrick back to Ironrath and Mira had to help us sneak past Lord Gregor," Reminisced Lord Salsbury

Eventually the lords and Ser Maximus arrived King's Landing and make a stop at the Broken Anvil. When they enter the bar they notice the dim light and the dying fire in the hearth. They decide to sit around the bar and order a round of drinks for their small party. Their drinks are given to them in metal tankards.

"So I've heard that their is a man in King's Landing that is marrying one of Lady Margaery's handmaidens?" Said Lord Salsbury to one of the bar's patrons

"Yeah, Lord Morgryn, I did some work for him before" Said the man with a slur

"So, do know where I could find Morgryn?" Asked Lord Salsbury

"Yeah I do, but Lord Morgryn payed me a fine amount of gold saying that if any man asked about him… To gut them like a fish," Said the man reaching for a dagger and calling a table of goons behind him to help.

The man goes to stab Lord Salsbury, but the lord catches the man's arm while Ser Maximus clobbers him with a metal tankard. While the goons are running to them Lord Flanders flips a table towards them tripping one of the goons, While Ser Maximus is clobbering the man Lord Salsbury flips the man over the bar. When the goons get around the table Lord Flanders uses his bare hands to throw a man onto the bar dragging him down the length of it smashing his head on every tankard, then when he reaches the end Ser Maximus grabs the man and throws him out a window. Lord Salsbury bashes a stool over the head of one of the goons breaking the stoll then using one the stool's legs to beat another goon. Then Lord Salsbury goes over the bar grabbing the goons' leader to interrogate him.

" So now you are going to tell me where the hell to find Morgryn!" Yelled Lord Salsbury

"Go to hell," The leader of the goons said spitting in Lord Salsbury's face

After that statement Lord Salsbury dragged the man over to the hearth and asked the man again and got the same response. So the lord took the man's face to the fire smoldering half the man's face. The man cried out in pain, but the lord got his answer. He would be able to find Morgryn in the markets today. Ser Maximus kept one of the metal tankards he said it would be a good souvenir and then they left heading for the market. Once they reached the market Lord Morgryn was not hard to find as he had an escort of two whitehill soldiers, two lannister soldiers, and Mira. Ser Maximus trying to get the lannister soldiers away sets fire to one of the market's lannisters notice Maximus and run after him leaving Morgryn with only the whitehill soilders. So the two lords reach Morgryn and take out the two whitehill soldiers without Morgryn noticing. Without the soldiers there to stop him Lord Salsbury hits the back of Morgryn's knee bringing him to his knees then kicking him over to the dirt. Then the lord finds himself face to face with Mira and then find each other in a tender embrace.

"Brent… I knew you would be able to help me!" Said Mira with glee

"It's nice to see you too," Lord Salsbury said also jovially

The embrace did not last long for Morgryn tried to stab at Lord Salsbury, but Lord Flanders glady stomped Morgryn's hand. Both Lord Salsbury and Mira are focused on Morgryn now, but Mira notices somthing about Lord Salsbury.

"Brent… Is that your family sword?" Asked Mira

"Yeah it's Lion's Tooth," Said Lord Salsbury

"May I see it?" Asked Mira

As Mira asked he handed her his sword and Mira drawn the sword out and held it admiring the sword. Then swiftly, after the admiration turned to anger, she drove the sword into Morgryn's chest leaving him to bleed out in the streets.

"Salsbury take the lady to the ship and I will help Ser Maximus with the lannister soldiers," Said Lord Flanders

After the lord finshes his sentence Lord Salsbury and Mira make their way through the market and out of King's Landing. Then Lord Flanders heads to the brothel to help Ser Maximus. As soon as the lord reaches the doorway into the brothel a lannister soldier is thrown out of the front window and the lord rushes inside to find Ser Maximus breaking the sword arm of the other soldier. After Ser Maximus is finished the lord throws a few gold coins to the whores and leaves with Ser Maximus.

"This is the last time we take Salsbury to the bar," Said Ser Maximus

"Last time I help him with courting," Said Lord Flanders

After that encounter the trio regrouped on the ship and set sail for the Dreadfont.


	4. Winter's Cry

**Winter's Cry**

Meanwhile Pat and the Cyclops arrive at the wall. Pat's leg is still healing, but it is getting better and he can now walk on it. When they enter Pat and Cyclops walk in to see Castle Black filled with wildlings.

"What in seven hells is going on?" asked Pat

"He lives again," Said one of the wildlings

"Who?" Asked Cyclops

"Jon Snow the lord commander," Said another wildlings

"So who should new recruits report to?" Pat mumbled jaw still in pain

"Go to the man by the fire his name's Grenn he'll make a man out of you?" Said a ranger of the night's watch

"Ser, we are here to join the Watch," Pat mumbled at Grenn

"Alright, well we have no fucking time for training, so you will be pushed through each course," Grenn said shooing them away

After a day of getting acquainted with the Watch they are beginning to find their place, the Cyclops finds a place of honor with the other recruits, while Pat is often sneered at and tripped by the other watch members, he hopes this would all change when he stops being an initiate and becomes a full-fledged member of the Watch. They both went to sleep in their shared bunk to be well rested for their training tomorrow. After a few hours of sleep they were both suddenly woken by the ungodly sound of metal being clanged together.

"Rise and shine ladies, it's time for yer trainin'!" Yelled their training officer

"Ugh, I hate waking up early," Said Pat groggily rolling out of bed

"It is going to be something you'll have to learn to live with," Cyclops said already prepped and ready to go

In the yard they see three courses set up, one had barrels filled with pitch, a sparring ring with already sworn brothers waiting to pummel the initiates, and finally target shooting with crossbows.

"Take yer pick lads," The wandering crow said pointing to the courses

The two of them decided to do the same courses beginning with the barrels, the Cyclops easily carried the barrel back and forth across the courtyard, however, Pat with his leg still not fully healed could not even make it halfway across the courtyard without collapsing, they then moved onto the archery, with Pat scoring bulls-eye after bulls-eye meanwhile Cyclops only hit the target four out of ten times, they finally they did their three sparring matches, the Cyclops crushed his trainer all three times, but Pat after winning his first match ran out of stamina and suffered a close loss in the second round and a total defeat in the third round. With that their training is finished and they will be sworn to the Night's Watch at midday tomorrow.

"It's time, do you remember your oath?" The Cyclops asked

"I do, I'm sure of it," He answered with conviction

"I do hope so lads," The wandering crow said walking up behind them, "Now now let's not dilly dally swear your fuckin' oaths!" The crow commanded

The two men pledged their hands over their hearts and began to recite the age old oath of the Night's Watch

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." The men said with conviction growing in their voices after every word

"Alright, now that we're done with that, here are your posts," The crow said pulling out a piece of parchment, "Disley! For acing the strength and combat trainings, but failing the archery one you get, rangers,"

"Alright, I'll move my stuff from the initiate's quarters," The Cyclops said walking away

"As for you Pat, for failing both the strength and combat trainings, but passing the archery spectacularly, you get builders," The officer said before walking off

Pat was shocked and angry that he would have to sit around and defend a stupid wall, but Cyclops would be going beyond the Wall on adventures into the Haunted Woods. As he was walking away he noticed some bizarre looking footprints in the snow and followed them into an alleyway, about halfway in he suddenly heard a shout that sounded like a old man having too much fun at a brothel, shocked at this he was too late to react to being whacked in the balls by a stick, as he fell to the ground he saw a demented looking hobbit monster scurrying away with a bag of food, but soon after he passed out from the Grenn finds Pat fallen in the snow and drags him somewhere safe. The next day Pat wakes up with little to no recollection, but finds a large bruise in his groin region.

"Fuckin' hell"said Pat

"I think you had a little too much to drink last night," Said Grenn

"Didn't drink at all last night... I was just walking then heard an odd sound and got whacked in the balls," Said Pat

"Well sounds one hell of a night to me but you're late go to your position now!" Said Grenn

While Pat is going to his position ranger Disley is preparing for his first time going beyond the wall

"Well at least we don't have to worry about wildlings now," Said ranger Harald

"Why?" Said Disley

"Well you can thank the bastard Jon Snow he let the wildlings in then we betrayed him," Said ranger Harald

"Why did you betray him?" Said Disley

"He let are sworn enemy inside our walls, but you would think that we would just kill him and he would stay dead, but not that bastard," Said ranger Harald

"Well we've finished our patrol," Said Disley

"You're right I don't want to freeze my ass off out here," Said Harald

Then that would be the end of Pat and Disley's first day as members of the Night's Watch.


	5. The Bastard's Request

**The Bastard's Request**

While the lords, Ser Maximus and Mira Forrester are sailing back to the Dreadfont, Mira and Lord Salsbury reminisce back to their childhoods in Ironrath.

"Brent, do you remember when we would play hide and seek in the Iron Grove?" Asked Mira

"Yeah… I remember you and Asher, Rodrick and I would play in the grove till nightfall some days and Lord Gregor would always would say that he is going to send a search party after if we're not in by dinner." Said Lord Salsbury

"The Last I heard from my brothers was Rodrick was the lord of the house and Asher was coming home from Essos and the Whitehills were planning a attack on Ironrath," Said Mira

"Have you heard from your mother?" Asked Lord Salsbury

"Last message I got from her was about a traitor at Ironrath… Brent we need to go back and help my brothers as much as we can, you have powerful allies here I can't promise you much, but my brothers will repay you." Said Mira

"We don't know the conditions of Ironrath if we are going to help we need a army and I can ask for troops from Lady Mormont and Lord Flanders, but I don't know if that's enough to take down the Whitehill army," Said Lord Salsbury

With the end of that conversation the group lands on the Flandrian Isle and begins the hike up to the Dreadfont, when they finally reach the Dreadfont Lord Salsbury pulls Lord Flanders aside to ask him an important question

"May I ask you a question?" Salsbury asked

"Of course go ahead," Flanders replied confused

"Mira has had a rough time, can you just let her do nothing for a while?" The lord pleaded

"Well… She has to do something, no one lives here for free," Flanders replied mulling it over, "Ah, she can be my sister's handmaiden," The lord concluded

"You have a sister?" Salsbury asked befuddled

"I have a brother and a sister, she's been in White Harbor, she is set to return in a few days," The lord explained

"Mi'lord! A raven came you are to report to Bear Island immediately!" Maester Graves said catching his breath after running over

"What for?" Flanders questioned

"It did not say," The maester said having caught his breath

"Well say your goodbyes Salsbury, were going Bear Island," Flanders said walking away

The lords took Lord Flanders' flagship to Bear Island and along the whole journey they were wondering what was so urgent that they need to report to Bear Island after having just got back, but all their questions would be answered soon. After entering the Bear Keep they pushed open the doors to the great hall to see two familiar faces and one stranger.

"Jon, Sansa, and I don't believe I've made your acquaintance before," Flanders said extending his hand to the strange man

"I am Davos of House Seaworth," Said taking Lord Flanders' hand

"Lord Flanders, we've come here seeking your aid," Jon Snow said looking at the lord

"You know you needn't use such formalities with me, but yes what is your request," Flanders said seriously

"We need your help to retake Winterfell," Sansa requested

"Wait, but didn't Stannis Baratheon liberate the city," Salsbury said

"If only that were true, Ramsay Bolton's cavalry ran down Stannis' already weakened and demoralized troops, and Stannis was killed," Sansa said dispirited

"Well if I have any say in this matter… I agree Ramsay needs to be put down he is a monster he killed Lord Ethan in his own hall… he was only a boy… Jon has my support," Said Lord Salsbury

"House Mormont has been loyal to House Stark and we will not stop today," Said Lady Mormont

"How many fighting men can we suspect," Said Jon Snow

"Sixty two, plus Lord Flanders and Lord Salsbury if they so choose to join you," Said Lady Mormont

"Sixty two?" Asked Jon Snow

"We are not a large house, but a proud one and every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of ten mainlanders," Said Lady Mormont

"If they are as fierce as their Lady the Boltons are doomed," Said Davos as the meeting ended

"I'm going to the battle so my Queen's Guard must go, but it's up to you to join in the battle or stand by my side away from the battle," Said Lady Mormont

"Yes Mi'lady," Said the two lords

After the meeting ended the two lords set sail for the Dreadfont to prepare the Tower Knights for battle and to say goodbye to their loved ones before battle. After they departed for the mainland the lords and Ser Maximus met Lady Mormont and the Starks outside of Winterfell and wait for Ramsay Bolton. The two bastards set their terms for war then go to back to their respective camps. Then Ramsay shows Jon that he has Rickon Stark, surprisingly Ramsay lets him go, but as he runs towards Jon, Ramsay begins to shoot arrows at him. Jon begins to ride out to Rickon and he get so close to saving him, but an arrow lands in Rickon's upper back and kills him leaving Jon leagues away from his army as the Bolton Cavalry begins to bear down on him. Jon valiantly charges the Bolton cavalry, but soon the horse is riddled with arrows leaving Jon without a mount and the cavalry is almost on top of him.

Suddenly, as Jon is about to be trampled, the Stark cavalry collides with the Bolton cavalry instantly turning the once serene fields into an absolute war-zone, the two lords charged into the fray. As the battle continued the lords fought with strength and valor but they were surrounded by the Boltons. The Boltons formed a wall around the Starks and started to close in, but Lord Flanders' Tower Knights used their tower shields to hold back the pikemen causing a stalemate with fighting still raging in the middle of the circle. After Tormund killed Smalljon Umber a horn was heard and House Arryn cavalry could be seen cresting the hill gaining speed on the downslope until it slammed into the Umber pikemen freeing the men trapped in the middle and letting them begin the assault of Winterfell.

As Jon, Tormund, and Wun Wun charged towards Winterfell, the army followed close behind to the front gate, Wun Wun smashed the gate down as arrows rained upon him. After Wun Wun ripped open the gate he charged inside with the others following him in but, he collapsed in the courtyard while Tormund and Jon gathered at his side to help him, but as Jon got close to Wun Wun, Ramsay shot him in the eye killing the giant. After the death of the giant Ramsay accepts Jon's trial by combat with Jon only using a shield and Ramsay with a bow and arrow. As the fight began Jon walked towards Ramsay with shield in hand, Ramsay nocked an arrow and shot it at Jon, but Jon blocked it with his shield then Ramsay nocked another arrow and shot, but Jon blocked again. The closer Jon got to Ramsay the more frequently Ramsay shot at him until Jon bashed Ramsay with the shield knocking him to the ground. While Ramsay was on the ground Jon stood above him pummelling him until he was a bloody pulp, but not dead.

"Don't fight a man with only a shield," Said Ser Maximus

As the trial by combat ended what was left of each army gazed in awe of what the two bastards did to each other. Then with the death of Ramsay the Starks reclaimed Winterfell. Now with the battle and Jon Snow earning the title of the King in the North, Lord Salsbury attempts to gain the support of the Starks.

"Jon may I ask a favor of House Stark?" Asked lord Salsbury

"What do you need?" Asked Jon Snow

"It's House Forrester they need all the help they can get, the last I've heard from Lord Rodrick was about House Whitehill and Bolton marching towards Ironrath, we need your men to help us defend Ironrath." Said Lord Salsbury

"Well you did vouch for me next to Lady Mormont and fought by my side in battle so it would only be right to return the favor." Said Jon Snow

"So how many men can I suspect?" Asked Lord Salsbury

"Sixty two," Said Jon Snow

"Thank you Mi'Lord," Said Lord Salsbury

After Lord Salsbury's meeting with Jon Snow the lord heads to a Lord Flanders' ship to find Jon's wildlings outside and to have formed a circle around Ser Maximus and Tormund wrestling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Lord Salsbury

"It a contest for Bear Island," Said one of the wildlings

As the match continued the two fought endlessly almost looked to be no winner 'till Ser Maximus picked up Tormund and throwing him to the ground pinning him.

"Well fought," Said Tormund and Ser Maximus

After the fight they all gathered on the boat to sail to the Dreadfont.


End file.
